


Lovely Night

by Saturn_Writes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), Sk8 - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anime, Gay, LaLa Land, M/M, One Shot, Reki x Langa, Romance, idk what tags to put, kiss, lovely night, renga, they kiss, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Writes/pseuds/Saturn_Writes
Summary: The wind began to blow softly, ruffling Reki's curly red hair and gently brushing Langa's. They sat next to one another, hand in hand at a bench in the park. Together, they looked at the city. The lights were off, the cars had stopped, and the buildings seemed dead and empty rather than lively. What a lovely night.(Based off of Lovely Night from  Lala Land)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Renga - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Lovely Night

The wind began to blow softly, ruffling Reki's curly red hair and gently brushing Langa's. They sat next to one another, hand in hand at a bench in the park. Together, they looked at the city. The lights were off, the cars had stopped, and the buildings seemed dead and empty rather than lively. Reki leaned his head into Langa's shoulder as if he were cuddling against him like a cat. Langa's face immediately went pink with embarrassment before looking into the starry night. He wanted to put his arm over Reki's shoulder, however, they had not been official yet. It was a weird friend relationship where they would cuddle lovingly and hold hands, but not date.

"It's a lovely night alright! Almost as if it were just made for two people....," Reki muttered under his breath after leaning into Langa. The blue-haired boy just nodded and gulped, too nervous to even respond to his crush. 'What did he even mean by that? It's true but still...I'm just lost,' He became lost in thought, unable to respond to Reki. Langa's overthinking was one of his worst traits in his own opinion. He clenched his fist nervously before turning to look at Reki and looking away, his blush growing further. "I'm sure a girl and a guy would love this...but it's just you and me," He looked up at Langa and turned away as well, his face instantly became red. "It sucks really...it's a waste," Reki thought to himself out loud. He was sure that Langa had been straight so there was no reason for their relationship to develop even further than it already has. Right now, they were just friends who cuddled and held hands. Even though it hurt to not be together, Reki would support any girl that Langa dated. After all, that's what best friends are for, right?

"What do you mean it's a waste? I'm having a great time right now with you...just watching the stars and um...being with you..." Langa whispered the last part under his breath. Even though it was rather cold, he had been sweating due to his nervousness. His breathing became frigid and his heartbeat quickened. Had he gone too far? He began to fidget with his hands, another bad habit he had to overcome. Reki just laughed, although the boy had been rather nervous as well due to their situation. It seems that Reki had misunderstood what he had meant. Perhaps Langa thought he wasn't enjoying this, being together with him?

"No..no that's...that's not what I meant! Like this seems romantic, y'know? A perfect date between a guy and a girl. Yet, it's just us. Two dudes just hanging out!" Reki head palmed himself mentally and bit his lip like an idiot. Why did he have to say that? He should've just kept his mouth shut and focused on the beautiful scenery...and Langa's beautiful face. He clenched his lips shut and stared at the stars twinkling in the purple night sky. He shivered, just wearing a shirt with no jacket. Without saying a word, Langa took off his own coat and quickly dropped it on top of Reki. He had to stop himself from saying "aww" as his coat had been rather oversized on his redheaded crush. He had been taller and a wider build, making anything Langa wore too big on his small body. His face began to heat up as he stared and Reki.

Reki began to kick his feet back and forth as if he were on a swing; his face was red as his hair. He couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. Langa turned Reki's face with his hand to face his, their noses almost touching. The boys just stared into each other's eyes in silence, neither knowing what to say to one another. The atmosphere hadn't been awkward though, it had a gentle feeling that overcame them and made them feel safe being so close to each other.

"You can't just make that call for me. This can be romantic for 'two dudes just hanging out,' right? So...why don't we act as if we were a guy and a girl, alright?" Reki nodded and closed his eyes, pursing his lips awkwardly. It was clear this was going to be his first kiss and one he would remember forever. Langa gently pressed his lips into the redhead's, their lips becoming connected as one. Everything felt cloudy and gentle...that was the feeling they had. It was as if they were on cloud nine, coated in bliss that felt like it was going to last forever. No tongue was added as they were beginners to this whole...love thing. Kissing was something that was going to take a while to master for them. But, they could learn together. Their lips parted but the bliss cloudy feeling lingered on their lips.

"I'm being the guy, by the way, you're the girl!" Reki had announced with a smug smirk on his face

"No way, I'm the guy!" Langa had argued. After a couple of minutes of bickering, they both agreed that they would both just be the guys. They walked home together, hand in hand chatting and laughing. This was normal for them, holding hands. However, it felt more romantic and sweet.

"It really was a lovely night, huh?"

"Yep, it was!" Reki agreed with a large toothy grin on his face before kissing Langa on the cheek.


End file.
